DBZ Gang vs. The Sailor Senshi
by Goksevlu Gorski
Summary: The DBZ Gang face off against the Sailor Senshi


Title: DBZ Gang vs. The Sailor Senshi  
Rating: R  
Author: [Trunks][1]  
E-Mail: [vidiott@aol.com][1]   
  
  
  
  
DBZ Gang vs. The Sailor Senshi  
  
  
One day, when Goku came home, he saw his teenage   
son, Gohan, standing on the couch in a blouse, a skirt,   
long gloves up to his elbows, tall boots up to hi knees,   
a tiara on his head, and a choker around his neck. Gohan   
said in a girlish and hypnotized voice , "I fight for   
love and justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish   
you." On the TV, there was a girl saying the same exact   
thing in the same exact clothes. Goku knew another person   
on TV was taking over young minds. This time, it was the 9   
sailor soliders, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn,   
Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, and Moon. Goku shot a ki blast at the   
TV. Gohan was immediately back to normal.  
  
Gohan said, "What happened? What the heck am I wearing?   
Dad, did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"No," Goku said, "it was those Sailor soliders. I'm going   
out to destroy them, but of course, I'm bringing some friends with   
me. I'm not going to take on 9 people by myself."  
  
Gohan said pleadingly,"Can I come please! When you destroyed   
the Teletubbies, Krillen went on talking about it forever.   
Please can I come!"  
  
Goku said, " Oh, all right. I guess you can come this time."  
  
Gohan said happily, "Yeah!"  
  
Goku made a call to 7 of his friends and told them to meet him   
in Tokyo, Japan where the show was being broadcasted. Goku and Gohan were   
flying for about an hour when they finally arrived in Tokyo. Goku found out   
that his friends, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien and Chaotzu,(who had been   
brought back to life), Yamcha, and Yadjirobe were already there .  
  
Goku said, "So, do any of you know where Sailor Moon is being   
broadcasted?"  
  
Trunks said, "Maybe it's in that big building behind you that   
says, "Sailor Moon being broadcasted here on floor 18".  
  
Goku said, "Yeah, that's a good thought Trunks."  
  
The 9 entered the building and crammed into the elevator. Gohan   
pushed the button that read, "18". Vegeta complained as usual and said,   
"It's crowded in here! The prince of all saiyans is never crammed into   
the corner of a pathetic contraption."  
  
When they reached the 18th floor, they rushed out of the elevator,   
and up to the door at the end of the long hallway. They opened the door   
and saw "the 9 pathetic soliders" in Vegeta's words. The one with big   
odangoes said, "Who are you!?"  
  
"We are 9 of the soliders from the DBZ Gang. You are one of the   
evil people on TV, like The Teletubbies. We took care of them a long   
time ago," said Goku.  
  
"What did we ever do?," the one with odangoes said.  
  
"When I came home, my teenage son was wearing what you are   
wearing and saying what you were saying," he said pointing to Gohan.  
  
"Well then, we'll fight to the death! I am Sailor Moon. I   
fight for love and justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
The battle started when Sailor Mercury said, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
A beam shot out of her hands aimed straight at Yamcha. Yamcha held his   
hands together and said, "Kamehameha!"  
  
Yamcha's blast was frozen in mid-air, then the Kamehameha faded away   
and the blast went straight into Yamcha, freezing him into an ice cube.   
Sailor moon held out her scepter and said, "Moon Scepter Elimination."  
  
A strange blast went flying at the still frozen Yamcha. The glass   
shattered all over the place. The glass wasn't the only thing that   
shattered. Yamcha also shattered with the glass.  
  
Krillen yelled, "NO!!!!"  
  
Krillen then put his hand up and said, "Destructo disc!" a disc   
formed above Krillen's head. He threw his hand toward Sailor Mercury.   
Sailor Mercury said, "Avenge my death!".  
  
The disc went straight through the middle of Mercury. The top   
half of her body was seperated from the top half. They both fell to the   
ground.  
  
Sailor Jupiter said, "No! Ami!" Sailor Jupiter said in her   
rage, "Supreme Thunder Crash."  
  
A lightning rod came out of her tiara. Lightning came shooting   
out straight toward Krillen. Krillen held his hands out and used his   
double tsuihikidan. Kamehameha blasts came out of each of Krillens   
hands. He guided them towards Sailor Jupiter. It hit her just as her   
lightning hit him.  
  
Krillen fell to the ground and looked as if he just came out   
of an incinerator. The blasts that Krillen shot out hit Jupiter and   
she went down with her arms and legs seperated from her body.  
  
All the Sailor Soliders were angry. They all chose a Z fighter   
and hit away with a series of punches. There were only 2 people who   
didn't go into the big catfight in the center of the studio. Goku   
stayed back in the corner holding his arms in the air. Energy was   
gathering above him into a ball. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was sitting   
in the corner mumbling to herself, "What should I do, what should I do!"  
  
Sailor Moon said, "Moon Tiara Magic," she took off her tiara.   
It turned into some kind of energy. It was aimed straight at Piccolo.   
Piccolo turned his head away from the big battle in the middle of the   
studio. He moved his head just in time, but the tiara chopped off his   
arm instead.  
  
Piccolo said, "Special Beam Cann-" he was not able to finish   
because a red rose went straight through his head. The sailor scouts   
said, "Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Goku's ball of energy was ready. He threw his arm forward.   
The big ball of energy went flying at Tuxedo Mask. He said, "AHHHH!"  
  
The ball of energy hit him. There was a large explosion, and   
Tuxedo Mask was gone. The sailor scouts yelled, "NO! Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Sailor Mars said, "Mars FireBird Strike," a large amount of   
fire came out of Mars' hands and hit Vegeta, Tien, and Chaotzu.  
  
Vegeta's hair was burned off as well as other parts of his   
body. For about 10 seconds he ran around yelling, "Ah, my hair, my   
hair!," and then finally fell to the ground. Tien and Chaotzu were   
burned down to the bone. The bones fell to the ground.  
  
Gohan was so angry that he turned Super Saiyan 2! He jumped   
at Sailor Pluto and hit her with a series of of punches which   
practically turned her into pulp. Pluto fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
Mars said, "Mars Fire Ignite!" a blast of fire shot out of her   
fingers. It didn't hit anyone. It destroyed the wall behind Goku. The   
producer, who had been hiding all this time popped out from behind a   
fake wall. He said, "That wall cost us a lot of money. Sailor Mars,   
your fired!"  
  
Sailor Mars slumped out of the building. She said, "I'll get   
you sometime, Gok-" she couldn't finish because she tripped over the   
stairs and cracked her neck when she hit the bottom.  
  
Trunks said, "Oww. That has gotta hurt."  
  
Sailor Venus said, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she pionted   
her hand towards Goku. Goku ran up to her and pushed her hand upward.   
A bunch of rays shot out of her fingers straight above her. Goku ran   
back over to Trunks and Gohan. The rays that shot out of her fingers   
came straight down and landed on Uranus. She said, "No! Venus, why   
did you do that!" the rays blasted Uranus's body parts all over the   
room.  
  
Sailor Neptune said, "Why did you do that to Uranus! Deep   
Submerge!" she formed a ball of water. She threw it at Trunks.  
  
Trunks said, "Water can't hurt m-" he was not able to finish   
because the ball of water hit him. He fell to the ground without any   
life because of the coldness and pressure of all the water.  
  
Goku and Gohan were so angry that they each turned to their   
highest Super Saiyan Level. For Goku it was 3 and for Gohan it was 2.  
  
Gohan started shoothing a series of ki blasts at Neptune. Goku   
shot ki blasts at Saturn. Their body parts came flying off quickly.   
Sailor Moon said, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she held out her scepter   
and shot a blast at Gohan. He turned into "moon dust" as Sailor Moon   
would say.  
  
Goku said, "So it's down to you and me."  
  
Sailor Moon said, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
At the same time Goku said, "Kamehameha!"  
  
Goku's Kamehameha went threw her moon blast. But the moon blast   
kept coming at him. They both said, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
They were each destroyed. Goku was turned into "moon dust" and   
Sailor Moon's body parts were scattered about the room.  
  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Chi Chi wondered what had happened to Goku and Gohan. She went   
out and found the Dragon Balls. She summoned the Eternal Dragon and   
wished she knew where Goku and Gohan were. The dragon said, " Your   
husband and son have been killed by the Sailor Senshi. You have   
2 more wishes."  
  
Her next wish was to bring all the Z fighters back to life.   
Goku and company came flying down from the sky out of nowhere. Her next   
wish was to bring the Sailor Senshi back to life. The 9 scouts came   
flying out of nowhere and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Chi Chi picked up her purse, dropped a few bricks in it, and   
said, "You 18 promise that you will never fight again under penalty   
of death," she held up her purse.  
  
Goku and Sailor Moon said, "Okay," they shook hands and the   
Sailor Senshi walked away.  
  
  
7 years later  
  
Goku came home to see his teenage son, Goten, standing on the   
couch in a skirt, a blouse, long gloves up to his elbows, and big   
boots. He said, "My name is Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice.   
In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Goku said, "Oh no not again," he fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
Goten came to the ground and said, "Just kidding. Gohan told me   
the whole story. Dad, dad are you awake."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serenity also had nothing to do with this fanfic. This is my third   
fanfic. If you are a Sailor Moon Lover, don't send me any flames because   
remember, they were all brought back to life (except for Tuxedo Mask.) My   
homepage is at [http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Trunks3/trunks.htm][2] . When   
you are done reading it, remember to e-mail me at [vidiott@aol.com][1] to tell   
me your thoughts and comments.   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:vidiott@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Trunks3/trunks.htm



End file.
